Athalia Academy
Athalia Academy was a school for beings of all races and ancestry who possessed supernatural abilities. It was the primary location and centerpiece of all four Athalia Academy roleplaying seasons, which succeeded Kalmaysia Academy and preceded Chronicles of Sarastrea. Timeline * On April 22, 1963, Garren Athalia established Athalia Academy in the western country of Elaniel. It was the first institution of its kind in Sarastrea, and preceded the establishment of the next supernatural academy, Kamasyia Academy, by 25 years. * In 1998, Maria Cross succeeded Garren as principal of the Academy. By this time Kamaysia had gone through three iterations, and the last of which had been dismantled for four years. Another supernatural school would not be established again until 2016. * On August 3rd, 2018, the forces of Hell attacked and destroyed the Academy, with minimal casualties. All students were sent to a different location while the school was rebuilt. * On November 5th '''of that same year, the Academy was attacked and destroyed a second time, this time by Marcus Cross and his army. This time there were heavy casualties, and the survivors fled the country to Oasari. * Over the next five years (starting on December 6th, 2018) a new Academy was constructed in the Oasarian mountain town of Pavella. It was completed and officially opened on '''July 22, 2023. * On November 5th, 2029, Maria Cross retired from her position at the Academy after Criston Cross' death. Following this the Academy was closed permanently and its buildings assimilated into the town. Classes Athalia Academy supported an Existential Education System, meaning that students were given a choice to learn what they wanted to learn at their own leisure and at any time they wanted. This education system was supported by the Librarium. Students were only required to choose which Subject they wish to attend. A list of them below, but not limited to: * English (or Language and Literature) * Mathematics (of all divisions) * Science (of all divisions) * History (of all divisions) * Artistry (Music, Dance, Visual Arts) * Physical Education and Sports * Advanced ICT * Food Technology and Hospitality The academic achievements that they achieved in their studies were not reflected clearly -- resulting in many students preferring to skip classes instead of studying. "Seriously... I don't understand why they all attend here. Barely any one of them turn up to class-- if not attend at all." - Anonymous (for obvious reasons) Faculty Athalia Academy had a diverse amount of faculty members, each specializing in a different area and teaching different courses (or serving an adult non-teacher role within the Academy). * Annie Linedale (The Fighter) * Brako Rackshaw (The Vice Principal) * Carla "Evita" Nieto '(The Weeping Woman) * '''Clarisse Burgundy '(The Mage) * '''Grace Ashley Rollins (The Demonologist) * Kiwi (The Nurse from Hell) * Logan Norwigh (The Cyborg) * Madame Serena * Maria Ann Cross (The Principal) * Melanie Slaughter (The Anti-Vampire) * Mercedes "Mercy" Jasmine Clueman (The Angel) * Nikola T. Lovelock (The Mad Scientist) * Sharon Winter '(The Highborn Immortal) * '''Tetsuo Uematsu '(The Ki Master) * '''Tora Yamauchi (The Zombie Trainer) * Yutaka Ito (The Tsukumogami) * [[Oliver Cohen|'Oliver Cohen']]' '(the spirit warrior) Students The students attending Athalia Academy were both the main player characters and the primary focus of the four roleplaying seasons. * Alex Fuller * Alistair * Allan Lynch * Andromeda Barker * Anedine Anceril * Ara Glaisyer * Axel J. Black * Bael * Bedivere * Britnia Queenchosen ''(formerly Humanborn)'' * Caleb "Crash" Waterfront * Carmen Calandra * Christina Lifton * Clementine "Clemets" Roderich * Cordelia Atrain * Criston Carter Cross * Cyrus Bane * Dani Hart * Darwin Indigo * Declan Perkran * Dendus/Gehenna * Derek Keelan * Drow Winterfield * Eric Penwright * Edric Karst * Hikari Unsei * Garvenialiam "Garden" Inegeniumegi * Iris Argus * Issender "Isse" Archus-Essev * Jeanne R. Cortez * Joseph Yurnero * Katherine Argall * Lagus "X" * Leroy Yew * Liam Ross * Lily Brightendale * Luna * Lynn * Lyra "Solomon" Wilhelm * Matthew Terrison * Michael Undine * Mizuki "Kelly Miyabi" * Nami "Cyber" Fain Kanine * Nathaniel "Grimm" Cross * Nathaniel G. Terotrax * Nike Festinatio * Oona Frederick * Remliel Maion * Rika Fueguchi * Ryuu Yamauchi * Sacqui "Little Feather" Shikoba and her companion, Lion * Saorise "Save" Ventimigilia * Sayaka Takane * Scillia Leblanc * Seven Minoette * Sharada Rai * Prometheus (formerly '''Subject Delta 7 Alpha "Data"')'' * Terra "Tierra" Jagger * Tessa Rue Halburne * Thomas Agnis * Tori * Trip * Tsai Lin * Tsuki Unsei * Vanessa Dile * Xanthus * Yamato Kiri Tsukeru * Yevon * Yuki "Yukio" Winters * Zaelyn * Zonon "Zivon" Borshenk Antagonists Athalia Academy had numerous enemies/villains that occasionally attacked it and its students, who mostly come from the ranks of Lucifer in Hell. * Apophis * Fate * Idolon * Lilith * Lucifer * Macbeth * Marcus Cross * Oculous "Oco" * Thane * The Footsoldiers (Pace O. Shazt, Kain, Reggie) * Volk "Schneider" Baron Other Characters * Koop * Louis Frank/Astaroth * Margaret Clementine '(Nikola's experiment) * 'Vikki Miller '(hired by Maria Cross) Players Athalia Academy's canon was created by real life players playing their created characters in the Athalia universe. They were/are known, even to each other, only by their Roleplayer Guild usernames. * 'Animal ' * 'Animelover_princess '''("AL") * '''c3p-0h * chukklehed '("chuckz"/"chukkle"/etc.) * 'DaDrummer676 * Destinyfailhorror17 '("Destiny") * 'Driving Park '("DP") * 'Ebil Bunny '("Ebil") * 'FaithsRose '''("Beast") * '''HeartlessNobody * HylianRose (Athalia's creator and Game Master (GM).) ("Rose") * liferusher '''("Life") * '''Masaki Haruna * NarayanK '("NK") * 'Nero * Nevix * Nytem4re '''("Nytem") * '''Raijinslayer * PrinceYuki * Scallop * TheHangedMan * Theobromine '("Theo") * 'Triple A '("TA", "AAA", "Trans-Am", "Battery") * 'Unfortunately (formerly Sukui) * 'VKAllen '("Allen") History See also: Athalia Timeline Athalia Academy's history is written by the players on the Athalia Academy Forums, with the Roleplayer Guild and private Etherpads being used for the first two seasons. A brief summary of what has occurred so far as well as events preceding the start of the written roleplay are recounted here. As a roleplay, Athalia Academy succeeded the pan-Guild (old and new) Kalmaysia Academy roleplaying game. Pre-Roleplay Events events in the canon timeline that occurred before roleplaying began. Season One The new crop of students, some having previously attended Kalmaysia Academy, gets used to their new home and interacts with one another. An evening party in the Student Center goes wrong when a fight breaks out between a dragon and a demon, and the next day three of Hell's footsoldiers and two of Hell's officers attack. After destroying much of the Academy but fortunately none of the students, they retreat back into the underworld to fight another day. A vacation is announced for the battered students while the Academy is rebuilt. Season Two - Finding Beal The students and teachers find themselves on Destiny Island for their vacation. After mingling at the bar and the pool, they participate in a "Beach Olympics" with two events: waterballoon dodgeball and a crossdressing obstacle course. They then train in three dojos until nightfall, when Maria calls them to play a "King's Game". After the game concludes, the students go off in groups into the night. In the morning, Crash stumbles upon and inadvertently frees Fate, the trickster goddess. Season Three - We Found Bael (Sort Of) '' Upon returning to the Academy, the existing students and many new arrivals re-acclimate themselves with the campus and the concept of going to class until Fate deals her hand, causing all faculty to disappear and all students to swap genders. Pandemonium ensues. [[Athalia Academy: Season Four - Back on Track|''Season Four - Back on Track]]'' and'' Legends of Lavanya In the five years that pass between Season Three and Four, the Academy and many of its students are wiped out in an attack by Marcus Cross. The survivors flee to Oasari, a northeastern island nation in the continent of Lavanya (where the Academy is located). See Also *Athalia Extended Universe *Sharos Academy *Destiny Island *Category:Characters *Category:Players *Category:Students *Category:Faculty *Category:Villains *Category:Places *Category:Canon *Category:Meta *Category:Character Groups *Category:Lists *Category:Roleplaying Locations *Category:Shows Category:Places